


Can I Keep Him?

by sinandcinnamon



Series: Can I Keep Him? [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcinnamon/pseuds/sinandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From a request by stalinvsbear for Autumn with Angel. Xander finds a lost Puppy." - xanfan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The community this was originally posted to is now defunct, and this work became part of a larger collaboration, I am posting it in lieu of the original author.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From a request by stalinvsbear for Autumn with Angel. Xander finds a lost Puppy." - xanfan
> 
> After a spell brings Wishverse Angel to their dimension, Angel and Xander take him back to the mansion. Mildly dubious consent (oblivious, not malicious) in the second chapter is interrupted before it gets too far, but felt it should be warned for.

Xander watched the girl in his Lit. class follow the tan-impaired man off the dance floor and towards the back hallway of The Bronze. He sighed and looked over at Buffy dancing with the random denial crush of the week and not paying attention to anything but the current boy she was using to pretend she wasn’t still in love with Angel. When Xander couldn’t catch her eye, he sighed again and stood up. He felt his jacket pocket to make sure the stake he habitually carried was still there and followed his fellow student and her date. 

The alley door was blocked by a necking couple. The vampire apparently decided a change of venue was in order, so he led the girl through a door marked ‘Employees Only’ and Xander followed cautiously through the door and down the stairs.

Just as the vampire was going for the neck, Xander walked up behind him and staked him. The girl opened her eyes at the slight spray of dust and when she realized that she wasn’t getting kissed, and was highly disappointed to see Xander there instead of her ‘date’. 

“He had to go, I think his pager went off,” Xander offered lamely.

She snorted and pushed rudely past him to go back up the stairs.

Xander snorted in disgust and leaned against the wall the ‘couple’ had occupied.

“No respect, I get no respect,” Xander muttered to himself.

He took a moment and looked around the basement, finding it uninteresting. Just as he turned towards the steps, he heard a noise, a cross between a whimper and a growl.

Xander mentally debated with himself about going to investigate the sound. He shrugged and headed deeper into the basement, ignoring the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his own when he had watched that horror movie with the girls the other night. It was shouting, “Don’t investigate the noise in the darkened room you stupid girl, run, run far away and pretend you never heard it, only people who are too stupid to live follow the suspicious sound.”

He followed the whimper/growling to the far corner and peeked around the stack of boxes and ‘eeped’ at the sight before him.

A distinctly pale figure wearing cuts and burn marks and leather pants was huddled in the corner with his hands covering his head.

“Hey buddy, are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Can I help?” Xander asked in a somewhat soothing tone.

The figure flinched at his voice, then paused and tilted his head a bit, as if listening to something.

“Heartbeat,” the guy said softly, almost too soft for Xander to hear, then went back to his whimper-growling.

“What?” Xander said.

“You have a heartbeat, you shouldn’t have a heartbeat. I don’t think I’m where I’m supposed to be.”

Xander stepped back at that revelation.

“Uh, I so should too have a heartbeat, cause I’m alive, not dead or undead or anything, I’m a heartbeat havin’ Xander. And where are you supposed to be, if not here?”

The figure stopped the noise he was making and looked up.

Xander ‘eeped’ again.

“Shit, Angel? What the hell happened to you? It wasn’t, was it, hell I mean, you didn’t go to hell again, did you? You look bad, man, does Buffy know, what should she go slay?” Xander began to babble.

“Xander?” asked a voice from behind him.

Xander turned and looked at the broodmeister who had called his name, turned back to the ‘Angel’ in the corner, turned back to the gelled one, turned back to look at whimper boy, turned back to look at he-of-the-flapping-trench-coat and closed his eyes, scrubbed a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. Then he repeated the whole process over again.

“Well crap, either this is a nightmare or another one of those really good, no bad, bad dreams. Oh well, at least they’re not totally naked this time,” Xander muttered under his breath.

Angel, not the one whimpering in the corner, apparently heard the mutterings, because he was staring at him incredulously. “What?!?”

Xander’s head snapped up and he looked back and forth between the two vampires in horror. “PLEASE tell me I did not say that out loud?”

“Both Angels looked at him, one with a hint of fear, the other with an evil and knowing smirk. Then they nodded in tandem.”

“Can we pretend I didn’t?”

The Angel who was fully dressed offered, “We can pretend for now, but I reserve the right to ridicule you for it later.”

Xander considered this and countered offered, “Not in front of the other Scoobies?”

“Agreed.”

“Cool, now could you tell me why there are two of you?”

Angel looked around Xander and finally focused on his half-dressed and now whimpering doppelganger. “Well, this can’t be good.”

Xander and Angel turned to face the cowering-in-the-corner Angel and asked in unison, “Who are you?”

Cowering Angel looked at them both hesitantly and seemed to think over their question carefully before answering.

“Puppy?” he offered hesitantly, as if afraid that it was not the right answer and that he would be punished.

Xander paled, Angel got paler, and they both looked at each other in horror.

“Willow!” 

‘Puppy’ huddled further into himself at Xander’s angry shout.

“What did that girl do to us this time?” Angel said in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander kicked a rock down the street. Damn Willow and her stupid magic and stupid soft feelings and dead fish and ‘don’t-hate-me’ eyes.

_“But I couldn’t just leave him there, Xander. When the vampire me came here, she told me how she hurt him and stuff. And it’s Angel… kind of. I mean, he has a soul, he’s good. I couldn’t leave him there to be tortured. I just had to bring him here. When he didn’t appear when I did the spell, I thought it hadn’t worked. But it sorta makes sense that he would show up where he was in the other dimension,” Willow had babbled when he and Angel had tracked her down at the school to confront her with ‘Puppy’._

After much discussion and a lot of whispered yelling (so as not to upset Puppy with loud noises), they had decided that the imported Angel would live with the local Angel at the mansion, where Angel could look after him and teach him how to live in this world, since sending him back was so not an option.

Angel had offered to walk Xander home. So, here he was four blocks from home, being trailed by twin Angels, one who hated him and one who was scared of him. And both of them looking extremely hot, something he’d noticed he was starting to notice about guys.

It really sucked that of all the hotness he’d recently noticed, Angel’s hotness was the hotness that stuck in his head… at night… when he thought naughty thoughts and dreamed sweaty dreams.

Just his luck to lust after a guy who would never lust back, and then, oh look-y there, the guy’s identical twin, who would also never want Xander.

Being Xander totally sucked sometimes.

As he was turning the corner onto the street where his parents house was, followed by his entourage, he froze.

“And let the humiliation continue,” Xander muttered under his breath and flinched at the shouting and sounds of breaking glass that could be heard. Just his luck: the parents managed to stay conscious long enough to have their screaming-throwing-things match when he had brought an audience.

He turned back to Angel and Puppy and offered an overly bright smile. “So, I can take it from here, you need to get Puppy back to the mansion anyway, so… see you around.”

Puppy started to wince and whine at the sounds coming down the street and Angel himself started to growl.

Xander went to pat Puppy on the back to try and calm him down. Puppy flinched, but didn’t pull back from the touch, even relaxing into it when he realized he wasn’t going to be punished. Puppy stepped closer and Xander automatically pulled him into a hug, having comforted his other Scoobies many times. The dark vampire seemed to soak up the comforting attention like a sponge.

Angel took in the sight of Xander comforting Puppy and the violent fight echoing down the street and made a snap decision. “Xander, I might need some help with… Puppy. Do you think you could come stay with me for a few days? Help me get him settled in and everything? I know it’s an imposition and all, but maybe, since it’s the weekend…?”

Xander looked over at Angel, then down the street and back at Angel, not really fooled by the vampire’s flimsy reasoning, but he really didn’t want to have to deal with his family tonight. “I don’t have…”

“I could lend you some clothes and an extra toothbrush, so we don’t have to go any farther out of the way,” Angel offered hastily.

He was rewarded with a grateful smile and a silent nod of acquiescence.

Silently, Xander turned his hug into a guiding arm on Puppy’s back and they all headed back in the other direction, towards Angel’s mansion.

*****  
At the mansion they tried to settle Puppy into his own room, but as soon as Angel had gone to bed after showing Xander to his room, Puppy had snuck into Xander’s room and lain down across the bottom of the bed. Xander had tried to protest half-heartedly, but he’d been hit with the most pitiful pout that had ever been seen, so he gave up and covered Puppy with a blanket and settled himself down to sleep. It’s not like the bed wasn’t obscenely massive enough to more than accommodate them both.

Sometime later Xander was awoken by the sounds of crying and whimpering and… pain. It took him a moment to get oriented to where he was and find the sound. His heart twinged a bit at the sight of Puppy at the foot of the bed, curled up into himself with his arms trying to cover his head, as if to protect himself from someone hitting him.

Xander realized he probably was, in his nightmare, trying to protect himself, probably from vampire Xander or Willow.

The young man gently reached over and pulled Puppy toward himself and wrapped his arms around the shaking vampire, petting his head and crooning nonsense comfort words. He tried to maneuver so that Puppy could hear his heart beat and realize he wasn’t the one who had hurt him.

Puppy eventually calmed down and seemed to come back to himself. When he did, Xander quickly found himself flat on his back with the vampire looming over him, staring at him.

“What?” Xander asked in confusion.

“Not him?” Puppy asked.

“No, not him,” Xander said sadly.

Puppy seemed to struggle for a moment, as if trying to remember how to speak in complete sentences. “Haven’t been… touched… without… pain… or hate… in… so… long.”

Xander reached a hand up to pet Puppy’s face.

This gentle touch broke something free in Puppy and he swooped down to capture Xander’s lips in a fierce kiss. He ran his hands over Xander’s body, trying to feel every bit of the boy at once. The simple act of comfort from the boy was more compassion than he had received in years. Puppy wanted to feel something more than pain, more than hurt and fear. He wasn’t sure what he was seeking. He had received nothing but contempt and agony in so long, but he knew he wanted to feel something, share something, and he wanted to do it with this human man-child. 

Xander was overwhelmed by the intensity of Puppy’s kiss and the frantic touch that was pulling at his boxers and leaving him exposed. Xander forgot that he shouldn’t be letting the vampire map out his mouth and search for his tonsils or touch every part of his body with an unrestrained hand. He yelped when he felt a blunt finger push roughly between his ass cheeks and jerked his head away from the kiss.

Puppy was lost in the feel of the golden skin and taut muscles beneath his hands. He vaguely heard the boy speaking to him, but the words didn’t register over the need that was pulsing through him, the urgency to own and possess Xander, who had shown him tenderness.

“Whoa, Puppy, hands, doing new and painful things, ease up, will ya?” Xander said with a grunt. When Puppy didn’t seem to hear him and didn’t stop his rough exploration, he began to panic and push at him. Puppy proved unmovable and Xander did the only thing he could think of.

“Angel,” Xander screamed.

Seconds later the door burst open and Angel froze just inside the door.

“I take it this wasn’t in your dreams?” Angel asked roughly.

“Uh no. There was definitely more lube and less pain,” Xander replied, his voice becoming a squeak as Puppy tried to breach his opening with a dry finger.

Angel quickly grasped that Xander was in real pain and in danger of getting hurt by Puppy’s overzealous touch.

“Puppy!” Angel growled firmly.

Puppy froze and turned to look at Angel in fear and question.

“Puppy, stop. You’re hurting him,” Angel said.

Puppy frowned and looked down and saw tears leaking from the boy’s eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Puppy whimpered.

“Then you have to be gentle with him. You have to let him get used to your touch, prepare and teach his body to take you. I can help you. But you can’t just rush and force, otherwise you’ll hurt and maybe break him and he won’t want you to touch him anymore,” Angel explained firmly, with a silky, sly undertone.

Xander ‘eeped’ at Angel’s words, realizing Angel wasn’t going to ‘save’ him.

Puppy pulled his eyes away from Xander’s body and turned pleading eyes towards Angel. “I can’t remember how to be… gentle. I don’t want to damage him. I want to keep him. Will you show me how to not hurt him? Can I keep him?”

Angel smiled and nodded. Puppy smiled and turned his attention back to his new toy.

Xander stared at the twin vampires in disbelief. For the second time in his young life, he had been given to another vampire as a gift by Angel.


End file.
